cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Ryan
Robert Ryan (1909 - 1973) Film Deaths *''Tender Comrade'' (1943) [Chris Jones]: Killed in combat (off-screen); we learn of his death when Ginger Rogers receives a telegram informing her. *''Crossfire'' (1947) [Montgomery]: Shot to death by Robert Young while trying to escape. *''Return Of The Badmen'' (1948) Sundance Kid: Killed by Randolph Scott as they tussle for a gun in a static camera shot and go below its view. A shot is heard and Scott stands up with the gun (Thanks to Brian) *''The Woman on Pier 13'' (I Married a Communist) (1949) [Brad Collins a.k.a. Frank Johnson]: Shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Thomas Gomez in a warehouse; he dies in Laraine Day's arms shortly afterwards. *''The Racket'' (1951) [Nick Scanlon]: Shot to death by William Conrad when Robert tries to escape. *''Horizons West'' (1952) Hammond: Shot dead in the climactic shootout by Walter Reed. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Naked Spur'' (1953) [Ben Vandergroat]: Shot to death by Ralph Meeker just as Robert is about to kill James Stewart (just after James throws his spear into Ryan's face); his body then falls over the cliff and into the river. Ralph later retrieves Robert's body and James brings it back into town. (Thanks to Stephen) *''About Mrs. Leslie'' (1954) [George Leslie Hendersoll]: Killed in combat (off-screen); we learn of his death when Shirley Booth reads the news. *''Alaska Seas'' (1954) '[''Matt Kelly]: Shot in the side and then stabbed by Gene Barry. (If he wasn't yet dead, he would definitely be finished off when the boat collided with an avalanche). *Bad Day at Black Rock (1955)' [''Reno Smith]: Burned to death when Spencer Tracy throws a Molotov cocktail at him. *''Odds Against Tomorrow'' (1959) [Earle Slater]: Killed in an explosion, along with Harry Belafonte, in a shoot-out at an oil refinery. Their bodies are shown afterwards (covered by sheets) lying on the ground as the police clear up the scene. *''King of Kings'' (1961) [John the Baptist]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Frank Thring's soldiers, acting on Brigid Bazlen's request. *''Billy Budd'' (1962) [John Claggart, Master-at-Arms]: Killed with a single blow to the face by Terence Stamp. *''Hour of the Gun (1967)'' [Ike Clanton]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Garner. (Historically inaccurate because the real Ike Clanton was gunned down by detective Jonas V. Brighton in 1887 and not Wyatt Earp) (Thanks to Stephen) *''Custer of the West'' (1967) [Sgt. Mulligan]: Executed by firing squad for desertion. *''And Hope to Die '''(La course du lievre a travers les champs) (1971)'' [Charley Ellis] Already mortally wounded due to being shot in the stomach, he is shot to death off-screen after having a stand-off with the police. The film ends before his fate is shown, but the building he is in, is being constantly barraged with bullets. *The Outfit (1973)' [''Mailer]: Shot to death by Joe Don Baker and Robert Duvall. (Thanks to Tony) Notable Connections *Mrs. Jessica Cadwalader (widowed) Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:1909 Births Category:1973 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:World War Two veteran Category:Stage Actors Category:Liberals Category:Cancer victims Category:Roman Catholic Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies Category:Died during production Category:War Stars Category:War veterans